Red and Blue
by RoxanneMcallean
Summary: A girl with crimson hair had just joined Scepter4. Munakata decided her to be Fushimi's new partner to help him on his underground tasks. at first, Fushimi didn't like his boss' decision but as the time went by, his feelings toward her changed little by little. And Scepter4 didn't know the secret that lied behind her honey eyes that would separate them. FushimixOCxReishi
1. Blue Uniform

This is my first fanfic. Sorry for my bad English :D.  
Please enjoy!

* * *

"With this, you're now part of Scepter4. But somehow, you are unable to use the blue aura, is this OK with you?"

"That's perfectly fine. As long as I'm in Scepter4."

"Well then, shall we begin?" he pushed his glasses up and smirked devilishly

* * *

**Blue Uniform**

"Ryuji-kun, something matter?"

A crimson haired girl was standing beside Reishi nervously. She kept patting her new custom uniform of Scepter4 while observing it.

"Uh, no. I'm just –"

"Are you unsatisfied with your uniform?"

"NO! U-uh, I mean no, sir. I really like it." She softly touched her skirt and mumbled, "I love it.."

Reishi stared at her uniform that was consisted of a body-con dress covered in a short-sleeved custom made Scepter4 coat which its tail divided into two separated tails, an over-knee boots with socks, and pair of purple wrist-bands. That uniform was made especially by her for her, it was because Seri made her own uniform so she couldn't wear the one that looked like Seri's. Reishi gave her 2 pairs of the original uniform in case she got bored with her custom one.

"Your uniform looks stunning, Ryuji-kun," Reishi was still staring at her with his calm smile.

"A-Ah…my uniform?" Akane quickly stole a glance at Reishi and then back to her uniform. She patted her skirt sheepishly without looking back at her director who was staring at her.

"Ah–sure, you look even more stunning,"

"Wha-ah..thank you…" Akane tried to hide her pink tinted cheeks by covering it with hands, but still, Reishi could see it.

"You're welcome," he let a smile plastered on his face.

They then kept walking through the hall until they arrived at a twin doors which Akane believed it would be her new office. Reishi opened one of the doors and greeted whoever inside the room warmly, like the way she expected a director like him would greet his subordinates. She felt her heartbeat getting faster as she knew she was nervous to see her new colleagues and partner. But she seriously needed to be calm this moment so she wouldn't screwed up anything on her first day.

'_You need to be calm Akane! This is what you chose!'_

* * *

"Fushimi, straighten your body and focus! On the previous task you made some mistakes because you weren't focusing on what you did. You've been acting weird since these last two days."

Fushimi Saruhiko let a snort escaped from his lips. He straightened his body, grabbed a pen and pretended doing something so his superior wouldn't snap him for the second time. It would be an annoyance if it happened, of course.

"Fushimi, can you please do something more useful than moving a pen randomly on your finished paperwork?" Awashima Seri gave him her cold glare from a distance.

"Tch. What should I do now then?" he fixed his gaze on his stacks of paperwork and chose not to look his superior who already annoyed him.

"You can help the others."

"Heh, like I would."

"Excuse me?"

"Said nothing, ma'am."

Saru stood slowly from his chair and stretched his stiff body. He rested both of his palms on the desk and looked at some numbers on the laptop screen. The number of new strains had been increasing lately, and they were untrained. They were hard to capture either because of their first class ability or their barbarian attitude.

Almost of them had the first class ability, that was the first problem.

_Knock–knock._

The knocking sound on the door distracted the entire blue dressed people from what they were doing. Seri who was near the doors opened on of it. Her face expression changed right after she saw who was behind that huge mahogany doors.

"Chief, good afternoon."

Hearing their lieutenant greeting, they immediately turn their body facing the doors, preparing to greet their chief. "Good afternoon, chief!" they bowed at the same time. Chief Munakata went inside the room and answered their greetings. "Good afternoon," he smile politely.

Seri felt someone's persistence as the chief moved forward. She peeked from Reishi's shoulder and found a figure of a girl. She gasped in reflexive response and covered her mouth with hand. Her sudden gasp apparently attracted the other members. They curiously tried to see what was behind their chief's back that made Seri gasped in shock. Domyouji Andy–who was standing in front of a desk near Reishi–narrowed his eyes and tip toed a bit but he couldn't see anything. Reishi who realized their curiosity just smirked and took a step forward, revealing a figure of person that her identity still remain hidden. The members got excited knowing that they were going to have a new member to work with.

"I have an announcement for you. We're having a new member," Reishi stepped aside, allowing whoever that was to introduce herself to the others. "Please introduce yourself clearly." He commanded with a smile that never left his face.

A foot wrapped in black heeled-boots stepped into the room. The entire male members let their mouth agape as they saw the entire figure of the new member.

The new member was a female.

She was as pale as snow. Her crimson hair made her looked as if she was glowing. Her honey tinted eyes reminded them of a wolf, especially from how vicious she stared. As if she could devour them in any second.

"Good afternoon everyone, my name is Akane–Ryuji Akane. Please take care of me." She bowed, making her chest-length curly hair that was tied up into a simple ponytail covered her face. The overwhelmed males bowed back and smiled with pink tinted cheeks. They kept observing what was in front of them, their new demon-like angel.

She was rather tall. They predicted her height was almost the same as Saru's, but she wore high-heeled boots so she must be around 170cm. Her eyes were the one that distracted them the most. Those beautiful big eyes with long and thick eyelashes. And her lips that curled up with a thin shade of pink lipgloss was just perfect. And they kept day dreaming about how fascinating their new angel was.

Akane, who personally felt uncomfortable, giving a light cough as a code to Reishi to save her from this awkward situation. Reishi gave her a comforting smile and continued his unfinished speech.

"Well, starting from today, you will work with her. Please be kind to her," Reishi leered at Saru, "Especially you, Fushimi-kun."

Saru gave a shock look to his chief. "I'm sorry, what is it again, sir?"

"Be NICE to HER." Reishi stressed some words, smile never left his face.

"Why is it especially me?"

Reishi's smile grew wider. "Because she's working with you."

"Yeah, all of us including me, right, got it."

"No, you're working as partners."

Saru's eyes widened. "Excuse me?"

"You're working as partners, Fushimi-kun." Reishi smile devilishly

"God lord,"

"Do you have any objection, Fushimi-kun?"

_What do you think?_ Was what Saru thought. He was about to spill all of his objections regarding his chief's stupid idea, but then remembered that man was _his_ boss. He kept his mouth shut but twitched at the same time. "No, sir." He forced himself to say so.

Reishi smiled innocently but somehow looked like he was mockingly happy at Saru's decision to remain hid his annoyance. He clapped his hand once,

"You may get back to work now."

* * *

"Hey, can I call you Akane?"

"A-ah, sure.." Akane observed who was talking to her.

"Well then, Akane-chan, I'm Hidaka Akira, nice to meet you," the brown haired man lifted his hand to shake Akane's. He smiled brightly like a sun and he was the first person who talked to her at the Scepter4 HQ. Akane replied his smile and shook his hand. "Nice to meet you, I hope we can be close to each other."

"Well, I will make it like that then," he placed his palms on Akane's desk.

Suddenly a red haired man came in the direction of her desk. "Hello there, I'm Domyouji Andy. You may call me by my first name." He shook Akane's hand excitedly. "Erm, by the way, how old are you?"

"Ah…I'm 18."

"Aah as I thought," Andy scratched his head disappointedly.

"What's wrong? Planning for hitting on her?" Akira teased his comrade.

"It's really none of your business," Andy laughed sourly and went back to his desk. Akira chuckled amusedly. "Ah right! Akane-chan," he leaned forward reaching her ear and whispered, "you have to be extra patient in handling your new partner, he's a bit strict and impatient and perfectionist and–"

"And?" Akane chuckled.

"And another annoying stuffs," he chuckled, "but he's a good guy. A bit cold, but good enough to be called a good person,"

"Okay…okay…. I understand," Akane was still chuckling, "Thank you for your information," she smiled. Akira unbent his body and put his weight on the hand that rested on Akane's desk. When he was about to open his mouth for another talk, he felt a sharp stare from his superior which gave him goose bumps. He then declared a temporary farewell, "A-ah, I must get back to work…See you later Akane-chan!" he walked away.

Akane still kept a warm-sweet smile on her face. For her, it was a must on her very first day of work so the others would talk to her like what Andy and Akira did. Her work did smoothly as she expected it to be with that smile. Everyone was communicating with her and sometimes they burst a laugh. Even her superior having a small conversation with her and it was fun.

But there was one thing that bothered her. That thick-framed glasses guy who kept staring blankly and the window hadn't said a single word to her. Wasn't he supposed to be her partner? Akane only shook her head but she was still curious. And yes, Akira had mentioned earlier that he was cold. But was he _that_ cold? Akane really couldn't understand him.

But she was curious.

Akane tapped her index finger several times on her desk while the other hand cupped her cheek. She was staring at paperwork that Seri gave her. Though she was staring at it intently, her mind was on something else–her curiosity toward her partner. The way he remained silent for the whole day disturbed her. She couldn't concentrate, it bothered her.

She couldn't continue her work this way. She must kill her curiosity. Akane then stood up abruptly, making almost everyone got heart attack. Without bothering the other's confused stare, she walked toward Saru desk , proceeded to kill her curiosity. She rested her left hand on his desk and took a deep breath before talking to the snowman, "As partners, we haven't introduced ourselves. My name is Ryuji Akane, you may call me Akane or whatever you like. What's your name?" Akane forced a sweet smile after a burning annoyance feeling inside her had gone a little bit.

Saru turned his head around and his eyes met hers. Their eyes were as cold as an iceberg that hit Titanic, though Akane was smiling. After a few seconds, Saru's smile grew into a sneering smile. "I'm Fushimi Saruhiko. So I can call you whatever I want?"

"That's a deal," Akane folded her arms, still feeling annoyed.

"Well, I hope we can work TOGETHER as partners and have great days TOGETHER," he stressed the word together, still with his sneering smile and he continued, "Red-head Medusa,"

Akane stunned. "WHAT?!" her sudden snap startled the others. Without thinking any futher, she grabbed Saru's collar and lifted it roughly. She leaned forward until the tip of their nose collided. "Why did you call me like that?" she stared at him furiously. Akane's fist that was holding Saru's collar shook in anger until he could feel it. She could feel her body heat increases, especially on the head part.

Saru who was observing her honey eyes, grew his smile even wider. He found it amusing and decided to answer her question. "Because you always give a sharp look. Perhaps someday you can turn someone into a stone." He chuckled devilishly. "That's a deal, remember?"

Akane's fist loosened and finally released her grip from Saru's collar. She straightened her body, nose twitched in annoyance. She observed the guy before her from head to toe and snorted. "I did say that. But can you at least be polite?" Akane folded her arms.

Both of them didn't realize that they were being watched by the other members since Akane snapped out of Saru. They just kept throwing their killing stare to each other. Seri, who was feeling she had the responsibility to handle this kind of things, stood up from her chair and warned them.

"You two, stop being ridiculous! Get back to your work!"

Suddenly they heard a knock on the door. It opened and revealed who was behind, it was Chief Munakata Reishi.

The others stood still and bowed slightly while Akane and Saru chose to stay in whatever their pose were. Reishi gave them his signature smile and started to speak. "I want to talk to both of you, Fushimi-kun and Ryuji-kun."

Saru and Akane looked at each other confusedly. Was their fight _that_ loud until it could be heard by chief? Forgetting their thoughts, they came to Reishi hesitantly.

After Reishi having his two emotional sub ordinates on his sides, he closed the huge mahogany door and proceeded to walk toward his room. The two followed him side by side. Akane, who was confused and curious decided to ask her new chief what was going on, and to make sure he wasn't mad at her nor Saru.

"Chief, I'm sorry, but why did you call us?" Akane observed the tall figure in front of her.

Without looking at Akane, he opened his mouth to answer her,

"You're going to have your first task," He smiled.

* * *

Please review! :D


	2. First Task (1)

**Thank you for reading this fanfic!**

**I'm sorry if there are some grammar failures and OOC-ness.**

**erm...let's get started!**

* * *

**First Task (1)**

Munakata Reishi sat on his chair, knuckles on his chin as he watched the two members stood side by side in front of his desk. Their expression was calm yet serious, and Reishi knew he should start now. "There is a new bar near red clan's. Before I inform you the task, do one of you know what's happening there?"

Saru opened his mouth, "You mean Kira?"

"You know it most," the president smiled.

"Kira?" Akane stared at Saru with a confused look.

"That's the name of the bar. I heard there was a kidnapping around that bar, and they said that it was a strain–the first class one. But I don't think it's near Homra, sir."

"It's quite near, for me. Do you think the rumour has spread around the town?" Reishi fixed his gaze at Saru.

"I don't think so. I got the information from the underground people–hacking their computers. And besides, this girl doesn't know, right? So this mean it hasn't spread that wide yet." Saru pointed Akane with his thumb.

Akane didn't know what she should feel, embarrassed or angry. Well, at least now she knew she should learn more about these stuffs if she didn't want to feel that way again. She huffed, her brows furrowed in tiredness, though she hadn't done anything yet.

"Well, that's good news then. Fushimi-kun, make sure the police doesn't know about this. Because I think this is just a simple case, yet they would make it bigger than it seems. The gold king wouldn't like it." Reishi closed his eyes for a moment and then continued, "Please do it properly. You can go now."

"Yes, sir!"

* * *

"Hey Fushimi, do you think it is okay to walk around the town in this uniform? Its eye-catching," Akane looked around her as she tried to catch up Saru's pace. Crowds around them were somehow staring at them. Weren't they supposed to do this secretly? Akane thought. She clutched her coat nervously and asked Saru once more, "Hey, is it okay?"

No answer.

"Fushimi?"

Still no answer.

"Saruhiko-kun."

Saru stopped walking.

Akane grinned childishly, now she knew what he hated. "Saruhiko-kun~"

"Shut your damn mouth, kid." He leered at Akane, but that didn't make the red-head woman scared. Her smile grew wider as she saw a vein appeared on his forehead. _This would be fun_, she thought.

"Ah~we're even now." Akane put her folded arms behind head as they continued walking toward an alley.

"Even for what?"

"Calling our name, Saruhiko-kun~"

"Tch, this is why I hate kids," Saru pushed his thick-framed glasses up, his brows twitched in annoyance.

"Kids? Who are you calling kids?"

"Red-head Medusa."

Akane growled.

Without realizing, they were already at the front side of the bar. It was quite big with its western style. Seemed like that bar had second floor, but the window on the second floor was fewer than the first floor. _Something wasn't right_, Akane thought. She was about to go near the front door when suddenly Saru grabbed her collar and pulled it roughly, she bumped his chest.

Akane glared at him, "What was that–" Saru covered her mouth with his hand. He brought Akane with him and jumped back into an alley near the bar and hid there. Someone came out from the bar. It was a man. He looked pretty normal for someone who committed a crime.

_'Maybe he is a customer'_, Saru thought.

Saru stared at the woman in his arm. He then uncovered her mouth and let her breathe normally. "You're too tall for a girl, take off those stupid shoes." He looked at her lazily.

After catching up her breath, Akane glared at Saru. She put her hand on her chest and sighed a heavy breath. "Does it necessary? Is it bothering you that I'm in the same height as yours?" Akane smirked, still breathing heavily.

"With your heeled boots you're the same as me."

"There's only about 7cm difference."

"Whatever, kiddo." Saru stared back at the bar.

Akane's brows twitched. "Stop calling me a kid!" she snorted childishly.

"Not until you act like an adult,"

Akane pouted like a spoiled child. She then peeked at the bar from Saru's shoulder. No one was around. The bar seemed empty, not a single voice was heard by them. Saru then grabbed Akane's hand and dragged her along with him.

"We're going to sneak in through the back door." He stated.

They walked through a small alley quietly until they arrived at the back side of the bar. It was rather chilly and dark, though it was still 3 p.m. Saru rested his back on a wall and unfold the paper he had been clutching since they left Scepter4 HQ. It drawn there a map of the building. The back door would lead them into the kitchen and in the kitchen there was either an access into upstairs or downstairs. Seemed pretty easy, but the problem was: was there anyone in the kitchen? They didn't know.

Saru looked back to the bar, trying to figure out if there was any human being in that damned kitchen. He clicked his tongue and observed back the map.

Akane observed Saru's expression. He was clearly annoyed and a bit stressed out. She knew he couldn't wait to finish this 'piece of cake' task, so did her.

"Relax, Saru-kun." She smiled nicely.

Fushimi clicked his tongue. "Saru-kun is even worse." He still fixed his eyes on the map.

"Saruhiko is too long, so I decided to shorten it into Saru." Her eyes never left Saru's face.

There was a moment of silent between the two of them. Saru who was kept thinking how they could get in there as fast as they can and Akane who was kept watching at Saru. Both of them were busy with their own thoughts. It was already 3.30 p.m. and they still couldn't get in there. It annoyed Saru even more.

"Tch! Damn! I'm going in." he shoved the paper into his pocket and stepped outside the alley. Akane who was panicked–afraid that they would get busted–pulled Saru's coat and dragged him back into the alley. "What is it?!" Saru snapped her.

"What if we get caught?! Be patient! Barging in with anger like that will only trouble us!"

"Then, do you have any idea?!"

"No! not yet. But you need to be calm down first!" Akane was still clutching Saru's coat.

Saru didn't want to continue this stupid argument anymore. He took a deep breath and sighed, it calmed him for a while at least. He then stared intently at Akane's honey eyes. "Yeah, right." He said it softly.

Suddenly they heard a loud bang. It was from the front side of the bar. They immediately ran toward the source of the sound and caught some men attacking the bar violently.

"BASTARD! GIVE US BACK OUR ANNA!"

Saru's gaze soften in a depressed way.

"Misaki." He murmured.

"Misaki?" Akane tilted her head to the side as she stared at Saru confusedly. Without bothering Akane's question, Saru stepped forward, showing himself to the group of men before him. "Oi, Misaki!"

The chestnut haired man turned his head around. His eyes widened in shock as he saw who was calling him. "Saruhiko?" he muttered. The other men who was fighting now moved their eyes to the figure in blue. They unconsciously let their mouth agape slightly. Akane was still confused. She observed those guys one by one–hoping she could at least know who they were–then she caught a blonde haired man with purple tinted glasses who was standing behind the thugs. She knew that she knew something about that man, but her brain didn't allow her to process any further of her memories. She stared at the blond man intently and tried to remember.

"Misaki, what do you mean by 'give back our Anna'?" Saru asked the chestnut haired guy. He seemed to forget annoyance toward his ex-comrade after hearing the name 'Anna'.

"She was kidnapped by–"

"AH! KUSANAGI IZUMO!" Akane pointed her index finger to Izumo.

Silence…

Everyone was staring at Akane, including the villains.

Akane looked at their face expression, she felt embarrassed.

"Sorry…"

"You should be," Saru spoke to her coldly.

After that Misaki asked him, "What are you doing around here? Don't tell me this kidnapping is one of your Scepter4 tasks."

"Yes, and I have no idea that the kidnapped strain is Anna," Saru observed the building. He already suspected that Anna was held on the second floor and immediately told Akane to make a move. "Medusa! The strain's on the second floor! I'm going to check what's on the basement."

"Roger, captain!" When she was about to run toward the entrance, she saw a bunch of guys fighting each other inside. She didn't know was it Homra clansmen or the villains. But now she knew that it was dangerous for her to go there.

Suddenly, she saw the chestnut haired guy who was called 'Misaki' about to go inside the bar via the entrance. She knew that he was going to rescue the kidnapped strain so without thinking any further, she grabbed the back of his shirt. Misaki glared at her, but somehow his cheeks tinted in pink. "W-What?!"

"I'm sorry!" she brought along the guy with her and then jumped, they went through a huge window on the second floor. The glass shattered and scattered everywhere. They were in a dark-empty room. No furniture, no paintings, no, nothing. Akane ran her hand through her head and ponytail and sighed.

Misaki took off his beanie and cleaned up the remains of glasses on his head. He stared at Akane from the corner of his eyes, his cheeks flushed again as he saw her stunningly beautiful face. "W-we can just enter through the front door." He wore his beanie back.

Akane patted her uniform. "There are so many guys, I'm quite sure we couldn't even pass them if we went there," she straightened her body. "Well, let's go!"

"Wait!"

Akane turned her head around. "What?"

Hesitation appeared on his face. He shook his head slightly, "Never mind." He then dashed toward the door and Akane followed him.

'_Just who exactly is she?'_ Misaki thought. He was shocked to see Saru working as a team–especially with a_ girl_–and he literally _worked_ as a team with her. The Saru he knew would not give a shit about his teamwork's presence and he would just work by himself. But today was different. He acted as if he could trust that girl. What happened to the Saru he knew?

'_Maybe he has changed,'_ Misaki thought again.

Suddenly a wild thought came into his head. _'Or maybe…she is something special to him…'_ as he thought that, his cheeks flushed in red. He shook his head to get rid of that thought_. 'Ah, maybe he only needs a little help from this girl while he investigate the other thing so they can finish it quickly..'_

Misaki sure was busying with his own thoughts when suddenly, he felt a grip on his hand which pulled him roughly. He turned around his head to the woman behind her and frowned. "W-what?!"

"Don't you see it? This is odd." Akane looked around.

Misaki went silent as he observed the second floor. It was odd, really odd with its maze look. There were so many doors that connected them to somewhere that they believed it would be complicated. It was dark enough to make someone bumps onto something, and it smelled like mold. Akane could only see about 3 windows and the rest were doors. And the most important thing was she didn't feel right about this.

Misaki covered his nose with hand and scowled. "Nice scent,"

"Let's go find that strain!" Akane grabbed a door knob and proceeded to open it.

"Not strain! Her name's Anna!"

She opened the door, "What a beautiful name. I wonder, she must be really beautiful." She stated without even looking at Misaki.

They went inside the room. There was nothing except a rotten chair facing the only window in the room. And there was another door. "Let's go." Akane walked toward the door and Misaki followed her. She grabbed the door knob and opened it. Another almost-empty room. There were only a bed, two chairs, a small window, and another door. Akane frowned. She clicked her tongue. _Something is obviously not right_, she thought. She ran toward the door and opened it again.

Misaki who was getting sick of it walked toward Akane, arms folded. "Hey, how long are we going to be like this?" He observed the room.

"Who knows?" She looked inside the room that was connected by the third door.

Another door was there.

Akane's frown deepened. "I suggest we follow this '_game'_ for a little while,"

Misaki tilted his head to the side. "Game?"

"That's what I believe. Maybe this maze-like room is how Kiras play with their '_customer_'," She went into the room. "And I believe we will found something,"

Every room they stepped in, there would always be another door that connected to the other room. They kept doing that for about an hour. Akane began to get irritated, so did Misaki. Both of them had been grumbling from the last 10 minutes. They had been nagging at each other too. Akane pressed her fingers against her temples and grunted, expressing exhaustions. She sat on a moldy bed and sighed. She was sure that she was going to get scolded by her partner for taking so long on an easy task.

'_Easy task your ass,_' she snorted.

Misaki was resting his back against the wall while checking his hi-tech watch. He pressed some buttons to contact Izumo, but failed. "No service? What the hell?!" He pressed some buttons again but nothing changed. "How come there's no service? It's not underground!" Misaki growled.

"Keep your voice low. You give me headache," Akane held her head with hands and shut her eyes. Misaki's words kept popping in her head and it made her dizzy.

'_No service…_'

'_Underground…_'

Suddenly she opened her eyes abruptly. She lifted her head and crawled on the bed toward the window behind her. She looked out it and caught something before her eyes. The sun had already set down a bit and the scenery was somehow…odd…as if she had never seen it. She shoved her hand into the pocket and reached for the compass she had brought in case she got lost and separated from Saru; like this. She stared at it and waited patiently until the needle got stable. 30 seconds had passed but the needle was still moving. It kept spinning like crazy and confused the red-head. '_Something's not right_.' She moved her body, facing the bored boy behind her and asked, "What time is it?"

Misaki looked at his watch. "3.40 p.m.,"

Akane's eyes widened. "What?"

"3.42 p.m., why?" he raised a brow and put his hand down.

"3.42 p.m.?! don't lie!"

"Why would I lie?! This isn't the time for it!" Misaki snapped her. He didn't even remember that he was facing a beautiful girl in a small room, just the two of them. His dismay must had covered his weakness in girl. He even could snap a girl!

"3.42 p.m.? no way…" Akane counted how many times she had passed together with Misaki. "No way…"

"O-oy! W-what is it?" Misaki's hand reached hers and he tried to peek her face through her bangs. Akane didn't answer, she only shook her head several times while mumbling. Misaki was getting nervous and worried even more. He bent down his knees so he could see Akane's eyes that were looking at the wooden floor. His cheeks tinted in crimson red.

"O-oy, are you okay?"

Suddenly Akane grabbed his shoulders. "There's no way 3.42 p.m.! we've been doing this for about an hour and before that, we've passed for about 10 minutes. We met at 3.30 p.m. so it must be about 4.40 p.m now." Akane put her thumb under chin. "Or maybe your watch is broken…"

"Perhaps?" He tilted his head to the side, flushed.

Akane shoved her hands into the pocket and grabbed her PDA. She took a look at the time that appeared on the screen, her eyes widened suddenly. Misaki's watch wasn't broken, her phone showed the same time as his watch. Akane astonished. Her mind was completely blank and she felt really tired now. She looked up to the ceiling and sighed. Suddenly, something passed her mind. Maybe if she continued the route she would find the reason. She stood up abruptly, making the chestnut haired guy startled and fell on his buttocks. He rubbed his lower part while moaning in pain. "What is it?" He stared at Akane, still rubbing his buttocks.

"Let's go." Akane held the door knob and opened the door.

The room was big. There were 5 doors and an old chandelier. A medium-sized window was on her right side and there was a huge carpet in the middle of the room, the ceiling of the room was high. That was all.

Akane's brows twitched. '_5 doors?_' she thought. She then stepped inside the room and went into the center, Misaki followed her. "This room's big." He observed around. Akane closed her eyes and tried to feel if there was something abnormal.

Something flashed through her instinct.

She opened her eyes abruptly and quickly took a look at the chandelier. She quickly pulled her sword and jumped toward the hanging old-looking lamp. "I'M SICK ENOUGH ALREADY!" Akane lashed her sword and cut the chain. The chandelier fell down and far away under it, there was stunned Misaki.

Akane clicked her tongue. She quickly reached Misaki and moved him away from that spot before the exotic lamp crashes him. She pulled his white shirt and brought him to her arms and jumped again. The chandelier crashed and its gems scattered everywhere but they could dodge accurately. Landed hardly by her back with Misaki in her arms, she groaned in pain, making Misaki startled.

"A-are you okay?!" He moved away from her body. Pink shades on both of his cheeks.

Akane panted, she could feel her back aching. "I'm…alright," her breathing went back to normal. "that was nothing," she forced a smile that looked flat.

Misaki stared at her. He was worried and he hated it when someone acts all strong when she/he's feeling pain.

_Like what Saru did when they trapped together underground._

His brows furrowed, feeling really angry toward her and himself. He felt useless that he couldn't even save himself and just keep watching the chandelier fell down toward him instead. He squeezed his beanie and pulled it, then whispered, "I'm sorry…"

Misaki didn't even know why he wasn't as violent as before. Somehow today his mind was full of something that he himself didn't know. Starting from Anna's kidnapping to a new red haired Scepter4 member who somehow…disturbed him. She was…what was it, familiar? Did she go into the same school as him and Saru? He wasn't quite sure about that. But she sure was familiar.

'_Why am I thinking about this crap?_' Misaki thought as he sighed.

Misaki moved his eyes to the broken chandelier then to the ceiling. He didn't get it why she slashed that lamp. "Erm, why did you slash it?"

"Can't you see it?" Akane folded her legs. Her eyes wandered around the room.

"See what?" Misaki looked at the direction she was looking at.

Akane lifted her hand and pointed around the room. "See it."

Misaki looked around and suddenly, his eyes widened in shock. The room changed. There were only about 3 doors, 4 windows and stairs were located in the right corner of the second floor. He frowned at this.

Then Akane moved her hand and pointed the pieces of broken chandelier that scattered around the room. "And those," she smirked devilishly.

Misaki looked at the broken gems pieces. He caught some emerald coloured crystal pieces scattered among the brilliant-white pearls and diamonds pieces. From what he remembered, there weren't any green coloured gems on that chandelier. There were only pearls and diamonds. His frown deepened.

Akane reached one flake of the emerald coloured crystal and observed it. "Hm, beautiful crystal. Sorry for destroying it but it has troubled us a lot." Her smirk grew wider. Misaki dumbfounded at her words. To who she was talking to?

Suddenly he heard rustling sound from above. He turned his head around and looked up, his eyes widened as he saw it.

Akane sighed and then looked up. Her smile grew even wider after she saw a figure of a girl with dark brown hair and pale white skin who was sitting calmly on the wood, holding an emerald crystal ball, expressionless. Akane opened her mouth,

"First class strain who's able to manipulate time and condition and is the sixth of most wanted strain by mafias," She looked at her with a smirk plastered on her face.

"Karol Hanazawa,"

* * *

**Sooo how's that? Please review~:D****  
**


	3. First Task (2)

**Hellooo~**

**Thank you for reading this fanfic, follow, and favorite it.  
**

**And for those who gave me reviews, oXo Akino oXo and indrani, thank you very much XD.**

**I'm sorry if there are some grammar failures and OOC-ness.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**First Task (2)**

"Karol Hanazawa,"

The girl before them stared blankly. Her gray eyes showed nothing, as if she really didn't have any feelings. She looked like a doll in her green goblin lacy dress and pointed flat shoes. There were some bandages plastered on her skin and those bandages were freshly new somehow.

'_She was hurt'_, Misaki thought.

Akane stood up and balanced herself by holding Misaki's shoulder. "Can you please show us where the strain girl is?" Akane smiled.

That girl lifted her crystal ball and held it right in front of her chest. It glowed as she rubbed it gently with her fingers. "They told me not to tell anyone," Her voice was small and sweet.

Misaki clicked his tongue and growled. "GAH! Why do I have to face girls?!" He scratched his head roughly.

Akane stared at the stressed-out boy. He looked funny that way. '_Like a chihuahua_', she thought. "Why with girls? You can't literally hit girls? What a gentleman," Akane sighed as she gave him a warm smile that obviously turning his cheeks red. "O-of course! Man who hits women is a chicken!" he stated as he looked away.

"What about hitting on girls?"

Misaki's face reddened entirely. He abruptly turned his head around, body shaking in embarrassment. "W-W-W-WHAT IS THAT?!"

"Nothing," Akane chuckled. Saru's friend was sure funny and unique, he himself was a unique creature either. '_Duo unique_', she thought while chuckling.

Suddenly, the emerald crystal ball floated and glowed, emitted green-leaf light that almost devoured the darkness in that room. Akane and Misaki both covered their eyes with arm. They knew that girl was about to give them another of her troublesome trick. Akane glanced at Misaki and so did Misaki. They knew they had the same thought so Akane gave him the signal to make a move. "NOW!"

Akane jumped toward the ball to slash it into pieces while Misaki jumped toward the girl to cover up her eyes and bring her to the floor. The ball somehow exploded after Akane slashed it–proofed that there were huge amount of energies in it. It scattered everywhere but they could easily dodge the pieces. Akane landed on her feet. She moved her eyeballs and found Misaki holding that girl tightly. '_What a gentleman_,', she thought and then proceeded to go near them.

Suddenly, the girl pushed Misaki away and ran to the corner, making the two startled. She was shaking, her hands clenched into fist. Akane had guessed that this little girl who was about 10 years old had never experienced in something like this. She was innocent and as clear as a blank piece of paper. She knew nothing about her power actually and she didn't know how to use it either, she only guessed and followed her instinct. '_This poor girl must be saved,_', Akane thought.

Akane slowly reached that girl. The nearer Akane got, the more she shifted. Akane bent her knees, lifted her hand and softly stroke the girl's hair after she got near her. Akane gave her a warm-calming smile, "We wont hurt you…I'm terribly sorry about your crystals but it really troubled us. We need to save our friend." She said softly.

The girl nodded, expressionless. She then stared at Akane's eyes intently, trying to find any lies behind those words she just said. After found nothing, she moved her gaze to the floor. "I was told to keep that girl from anyone except them," she told Akane. "They say I have to help them because they've helped me,"

Akane's brows furrowed slightly at her words. "They helped you?"

"They rescued me from the people who tried to sell me, alive or not. They killed my parents and took me."

"What about your siblings? Do you have any?"

She nodded. "She left us a year ago."

Akane frowned. "Left? Why?"

"I don't know. But I know that she left us not because she hated us, she left for a reason," she tilted her head to the side and continued, "But I don't know if she's still alive or not. I hope she's still."

"I hope so…" Akane looked down to the wooden floor. She recalled the memory of that time.

The time when he left.

"_Where are you going? Are you going to leave me alone? Do you hate me?" A crimson haired girl clutched her skirt as tears started to spill out of her eyes. The boy before her watched her with a scornful look as she cried and wiped the tears that streamed down through her pale cheeks. He placed his hand on her head and patted her. "I wont go anywhere, I'll always be with you, Aka-chan."_

_The girl looked up to see his eyes. "You're lying! I heard what you said to her earlier! You're leaving! You are going to leave me alone!" She hit him several times weakly. There was no energy left for her to hit him that hard, she only cried and cried like a baby._

_Watching the one that he loved the most crying like that, he couldn't do anything but gave her a tight hug. She was still crying and it hurt his heart. He kissed her head lightly and rubbed her back. "I have the reason, but it's not because I hate you. I love you Aka-chan."_

"_Then what is the reason?"_

"_The reason is–"_

Akane went back to reality as she heard Misaki's footsteps behind her. She shook her head lightly.

Akane held both of the girl's arms as Misaki went near them. She observed her face, body and arms. There were several bandages on it. She turned over her arm and found about 4 bandages, 2 on each arms, there were some small bruises too and it seemed that those were new. Akane lifted her head, looking straightly at those beautiful gray eyes. "Are these wounds from the kidnapper?" she was still having her smile on.

The girl said nothing. She looked at her wounds and moved her head hesitantly.

"So these aren't from them? Who gave them then?" Akane patiently waited for her answer.

Misaki stooped beside her to observe the wounds. He then brushed his fingers on it and he felt really awful. What if Anna was the one who experienced it? He really couldn't imagine how angry he would be. Misaki looked at the girl's eyes and softly asked, "Is it given by the guy who rescued you?"

The girl remained silent, but somehow Akane could feel her arms shaking lightly. She stared at her eyes, they were glimmering in tears that were unshed. Akane felt terrible instantly. She hugged the little girl tightly and felt her body shook harder. The girl shed tears silently and buried her face on Akane's shoulder. She hugged Akane back and it made Akane felt completely sad_. 'She can do nothing to save herself. She has suffered the most in her age,'_ Akane thought as she shed a tear unconsciously.

Misaki who was watching at the two crying girls, immediately joined them. He held the girl's back and rubbed it gently. "You're strong...you're such a strong little girl…" he wiped his tears. "But you don't need to force yourself to be strong anymore to protect yourself…you have us now…" he patted her head gently. "We will protect you…"

Akane released her arms and held the girl's shoulder. She looked her in the eye and smiled genuinely. "We promised. Do you believe us?"

She nodded. Akane wiped her tears away from her porcelain face. She then smiled happily.

Both of the adults felt extremely happy as they saw the little girl in front of them smiled. She looked rather relieved right now and they were relieved too.

Suddenly, Misaki realize that they should get going and save Anna. He knew that he could ask the little girl where Anna was. "Erm, Karol right? Do you know where they keep Anna?"

The little girl stared at Misaki for a while and then shook her head. "They only told me to guard the second floor and not to hand that girl to anyone else, they didn't tell me the place where they keep her," she stated. Akane and Misaki sighed desperately. They looked around and guessed that Anna was in one of those rooms as they looked the moldy doors around them. Feeling traumatic, Akane asked the girl to make sure that the second floor wasn't a maze anymore. "Karol, the rooms are normal, right? I mean they aren't like before, right?"

"Some of them are connected to each other."

"Darn!" Misaki scowled.

Akane glared at him. "Watch your language!"

"Sorry ma'am…" he said sheepishly.

Suddenly they heard rolling sound. They automatically looked at the wooden floor and caught a transparent red marble rolled toward them. "That's Anna's!" Misaki pointed at it excitedly. It hit Akane's boots lightly and stopped moving. She took it and stared at it confusedly. "It's hers? Does it works like Karol's crystal balls?" she looked through it. The world was tinted in red and it looked…beautiful. Akane kept on looking through it.

"Yeah, kind of. Maybe Anna's guiding us with her marbles!"

"Hm…make sense," Akane was still looking through it.

Suddenly the marble reacted. It glowed radiant red and floated in the air. They were surprised, even Misaki who had been with Anna since she was little was surprised. He never saw Anna's marble like that. "Whoa, what did you do?" Misaki fixed his eyes on the floating marble.

"How am I supposed to know!?" Akane did the same thing as Misaki.

The marble moved forward toward a door.

"It's guiding us!" Akane stood up, holding the girl's hand and immediately followed the glowing marble, Misaki tailed Akane.

The marble knocked the door several times. Watching the transparent ball moved backward and forward, Akane understood and opened the door slowly, in case there was someone inside.

"Hurry!"

"Calm down! What if there's someone in this room?!" Akane whispered.

"Erm…you're right," Misaki muttered and sheepishly frowned. Akane rolled her eyes.

Akane peeked a bit. There was no signal of any living human beings so Akane opened the door widely. The room was surprisingly neat and….cute? It was full of lovely stuffs like teddy bears, Mr. Bunny, even there was a furry carpet. Akane's brows furrowed. She turned her head to the little girl and pointed the room. "Is this your room?"

The girl nodded.

Suddenly, the marble started to move again. It floated toward a door.

"Is that bathroom?" Misaki asked.

The girl shook her head. "It's an empty room. It's locked,"

"We can handle that!" Misaki stretched his arms forward, hands in fists. "Excuse me," he walked toward the door and abruptly kick it hard. The door fell down, revealing what was behind it. Their eyes widened.

There was Anna, tied tightly onto a wooden chair. Her mouth was covered by a white cloth and she looked really awful. Her eyes were wide and despite her pale white skin, she looked like a real corpse now.

Misaki immediately ran toward her and tried to untie the rope. His hands shook in panic, he couldn't even untie it properly that he only made it tighter, "FUCK THIS!" Misaki snarled. Watching him looking so pitiful like that, Akane took out her sword and slashed the rope in one movement. "Calm down," she sheathed her sword back.

"How can I?!" Misaki succeeded to untie the cloth and crawled forward a bit to see Anna's face. The silver haired girl breathed heavily and moved her tiny body slightly. She looked at Misaki and murmured his name fearfully. Misaki could hear trembles in every breath she took and it hurt him more. He reached his dearest princess and pulled her into his arms, he now could feel her body trembling. "Don't worry, Anna. I'm here. I'm sorry…" Misaki buried his face on her shoulder. He felt terrible that he couldn't even protect Homra's little princess, his beloved King's treasure.

Akane placed her hand over his shoulder, making him turned around to see her. "Let's go," she smiled. "Everyone's waiting outside."

"Yeah," Misaki took a deep breath as he cleared his mind. "I have to beat the shit out of them." His voice sounded harsh as he stood up and clenched his fists in anger. Killing the culprit was the only thought he had on his mind. If he still had his aura, it would have appeared around him.

"Calm down. I believe your friends have beaten them up." She said in soft voice.

Suddenly Misaki felt a grip on his green shorts. He looked down and saw Anna staring at him weakly. "Don't…"

"But they've–"

Anna's grip tightened. She stared at him blankly as if nothing had happened to her but Misaki somehow knew that she was afraid and feeling traumatic.

Going rampage on Kiras wouldn't make her feel any better.

Misaki placed his hand on Anna's head and gently stroke her in approval. Anna's grip loosened.

Watching Misaki softened, Akane clapped her hands once.

"Let's go!"

* * *

"That's fast, Medusa." Saru said sarcastically as he watched the red head walked down the entrance stairs.

"This girl here played with us a bit," Akane lifted her hand slightly that was holding the girl's small hand.

Behind her there was Misaki, with a silver haired girl carried in his arms.

Seeing who Misaki was carrying, the Homra clansmen cheered joyfully.

Akane walked toward Saru without bothering the noisy men behind her. When she finally got around him, she plastered a big grin on her pale face as she pulled the new strain to come near her. "Cute isn't she?" she was expecting Saru to agree with her and give her a warm smile, but she seemed to forget that Saru wasn't that type of guy that she pouted and irked when Saru only hummed at her. He was busying with his PDA, didn't even glance when she showed the cute girl she brought. It irked her more.

"Hey, were you paying attention to what I said?"

Saru fixed his eyes on PDA.

"Not even once, I see." Akane turned her head around to see the red clansmen. They were asking the silver haired girl continuously that they made her looked terribly irritated. Akane just knew it, though she was as expressionless as a bisque doll.

Akane walked toward them, still holding Karol.

They looked at Akane as they felt her persistence.

"Hey," she lifted her free hand to greet them. "I only want to give this marble back to its owner," she smiled and stooped to give the translucent red marble to Anna. Anna flipped her palm upward and Akane put the marble on it, she then caressed Anna's head gently. "You're beautiful, just like a doll." She smiled and kneeled right in front of Anna.

"You're beautiful,"

"Thank–"

"Your red's beautiful."

Akane froze. '_your red?_'

"Ah, maybe she's talking about your hair, Akane-chan, is it right?" the blond haired man looked at her.

"My hair?" Akane touched her bangs and looked at some red strings she pulled, confusedly.

"You see, she's colour-blind. She's only able to see the colour red." He added as he stroke Anna's hair gently.

"Aah…I see." Akane observed the girl before her. Anna was dazzlingly gorgeous with those big maroon eyes of hers. She really looked like a bisque doll, her skin was pale white and delicate. The silver strands of her hair fell perfectly on her tiny shoulder and some of it slipped smoothly to her chest. Her slim fingers played with the marble Akane just gave. She was perfect, a doll-like girl Akane had always wanted to be her little sister.

"You are extremely cute!" Akane stroke her cheeks then pinched it lightly as she said that. Anna still didn't show any expression. She only lifted her free hand and touched Akane's hair gently, feeling the softness of the red threads. "You granted my wish," she smiled.

'_Granted your wish?_'

"By the way, Akane-chan, since when you join Scepter4?" the blond startled her a bit. Akane turned her head around to look at his eyes. "Since….this morning?" she frowned innocently.

"Whoa, still fresh." Izumo stated as Akane stood up, leaving Anna alone with Karol so they would introduce themselves to each other and chat.

"Yeah." She pulled her body-con mini dress down.

Izumo observed her features. Sharp wolf-like eyes with thick eyelashes, small nose, pale white skin, crimson curly hair. He frowned and put his chin on his right hand thumb while the other hand wrapped around his abdomen. "Have we met before?" he pointed out.

"H-huh?!" Akane startled, made her abruptly tilted her head up to see him right on his eyes. "No? why?" her eyes opened widely.

"How do you know me?"

"Ah…that's…." Akane's eyes moved randomly.

"What?"

"You're the previous red king's right hand man." Akane stated, looking hesitated enough behind her forced-straight-face.

"So?" Izumo folded his arms.

"So you're famous."

"_That_ famous?"

Akane paused. She scratched her not itchy cheek and continued, "I just happened to know you. I'm obsessed with these kind of things."

"These kind of things?"

"Kings and stuffs." She shrugged while nodding slightly several times.

"Why?" Izumo was filled with curiosity toward this girl. He found her unique, strange, and full of secrets. He must _dig_ her.

"Why? I just…like it, no, LOVE it." She stressed the word 'love' making the blond haired bartender chuckled.

'_And funny._', Izumo added his thoughts about her.

Suddenly, they heard Saru's voice calling her name from distance, both of them turned their head to him. The blue clad guy was heading toward them, hand clutching his PDA. "Medusa, give me a hand," He shoved his PDA into the pocket of his pants. "I found some dynamites on the basement. I've packed them into two sport bags. Carry one of it for me."

"For you?" Akane raised a brow.

"For Scepter4, milady." He stated jeeringly as he bent his body forward slightly and put his right hand on left chest.

Akane's eyes twitched.

"Where are they?" Akane placed her hand on waist.

"Still in the bar." He turned around then walked toward the worn-out bar. Akane believed it was all done by Homras. '_Good work, though,_', she thought as she followed her comrade.

The inside was more terrible than the outside. It didn't seem like a bar anymore. There were broken chairs, tables, glass pieces, even bloods splattered everywhere. Akane stepped her foot carefully, she didn't want to trip herself and fall in front of Saru. It would be the most embarrassing thing in the world.

Imagine how hard he would laugh at it.

Just thinking of it made Akane irked even more.

"Oy Medusa, can you even walk faster than a snail?" Saru was looking at her, he was already standing in front of the counter. Watching the girl hesitantly took steps forward, Saru twitched. He rested his back onto the counter and folded his arms. "Medusa! Hurry up!"

"Wait! The floor– KYAAAA!" her foot slipped after she stepped on yellow tinted liquid that was spread on the floor. She fell down, bottom first and her palms were pushed against the slippery floor to support her but then she slipped again and landed on her back.

Ouch.

"BWAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHA!" Saru's arms were wrapped around his abdomen as he laughed out loud at Akane.

'_See?_', Akane tried to get up but she hardly could. "Damn syrups!" she cursed the floor under her breath. She looked up to see how happy Saru was after watching her fell down like an idiot. He was extremely happy. He even shed tears of joy.

"Damn it! Saru-kun!" her brows furrowed in annoyance as she continued her sentence, "Can you at least help me first?!" she glared.

Saru wiped his tears as he calmed himself down. "Ha..ha..ha... you gave me such a good show." He walked toward her, still chuckling. Akane rolled her eyes.

Saru placed his feet right beside Akane's waist. He then stooped slightly and gave his hands to Akane as she tried to reach it. After Saru got her hands, he pulled her up slowly.

But what happened didn't turn out like what they were expecting.

The floor was extremely slippery that it made Saru's feet slipped as he tried to get Akane up. He fell forward and before he landed on Akane's body, he managed to keep himself up by placing his palms onto the slippery floor right beside Akane's head, but it only worked for about two seconds until his palms slipped again and he landed on Akane.

"KYAAAA!" Akane gave him her girlish high–pitched scream. "WHAT IN THE WORLD ARE YOU DOING?!" her face changed colour into deep red as she felt his body pressed against hers.

Fushimi growled. "You hurt my ear!" he then rested his head right beside Akane's, still growling in pain.

Saru placed his arms slowly under Akane's body, making the red head blushed even more. "W-W-W-W-WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" her face covered in deep red as Saru pushed her body against his. She could feel his hard–flat chest on her medium one. His dark hair tickled her face and she could smell the scent of a man's shampoo.

Dangerous.

Slowly, Saru lifted his and her body up. His free arm supported his body while the other one holding Akane tightly. He brought Akane up until they stood on their feet. "Medusa, you can stand by yourself now." He pulled his arm away from her waist and took a look at how disgusting his arms were.

Akane stood weakly by her feet, face was still brilliant red. She still could feel Saru's touch on her slender body. The smell of his shampoo still dancing on her nose and his body….

Akane's face reddened even more.

"Oy, let's get going." Saru walked toward the counter, leaving the red head astonished behind him. He then grabbed the bags and handed one of it over to Akane. "Come on." He walked passing her toward the entrance door.

Akane held the bag tightly. Her mind was still blank as she was still shocked from what happened to her. Her back was soaked in syrup and now her hair smelled like a lemon. She blankly took some strands of her crimson hair and squeezed it gently, the sticky yellow liquid came out and fell down. She turned around and walked toward the entrance emotionless.

* * *

"Akane-chan! You look awful!" Izumo observed her from top to toe. "But you smell nice." He smiled gently.

"I'll take it as a compliment," She replied his smile and took Karol's hand with her free one. "We should go now–me and Saru and this kid," Akane moved her chin, referring it to the little girl she held. "I hope we can meet again in a more proper situation." She gave her sweetest smile to Homra clansmen.

"You can visit our bar." The bartender pointed out.

"It would be an honour."

Suddenly Akane felt a hand grabbed her waist gently. She looked down and found Anna was staring at her blankly.

"When will you visit Homra?" she asked with her sweet small voice.

Akane kneeled in front of her, placed the black bag beside her, and stroke Anna's hair gently. "As soon as possible, I hope." She smiled at the bisque looking girl. "I will bring Karol with me when I come to visit you at Homra."

Anna kept silent as she looked at Akane's face blankly. She then touched Akane's face gently with her small hands. "Your cheeks are pretty, they're covered in red." Anna stated innocently.

"HUH?!" Akane's eyes widened in embarrassment. "W-w-what?!" her cheeks got red even more.

"What've happened between you and Fushimi-kun, Akane?" a brown haired guy asked playfully.

"What?! Nothing! Absolutely nothing have happened!" Akane shook her head panicky as her face reddened like crazy.

"I see you and Fushimi are both coated in the same syrup, hmm." A black haired man did the wondering pose.

"S-shut it." Akane murmured and looked away sheepishly. She then grab the bag back, stood up abruptly and bowed. "Nice to meet you all. I've got to go." Without even looking at them, she ran toward Saru with a black bag jingling beside her and a kid ran with her hand in Akane's.

* * *

**:D**

**please review, i really need your honest opinion about this story and about my OC ;;)  
**


	4. Night

**Hi again! Sorry it's kind of late, i was busy with my exams, thank you for waiting :D**

**for those who reviewed,**

**oXo Akino oXo : hahahaha i'm glad that you like it ;). well, Saru's thoughts will be told in this chapter. Yes, I know Saru's a bit OOC :( but i'll try to minimize it :D and i'm extremely happy that you like Akane tehehehe. Oh and thank you soooooo muuuchhh that you always give me review in every chapter, you know i love you so much :'):') and i hope you keep reading and liking this ff :):):)  
**

**Mirei-chan: -_- you know, when i read it my heart stopped for about a second but then i continued and i felt extreeeemelyyyyy relieeeeeveeed and happyyyyy! thank you soooo much for reading, liking and reviewing this ff! AkanexReishi will come in the next chapter, hopefully ;) yes, it happened after Tatara and Mikoto's death :( Well, about Akane she's very friendly and easily gets along with everyone and about red clansmen know her it wasn't because they had known her, they were just being friendly because Akane wasn't like the other blues who despise homra. And i forgot to mention that Akane told Misaki her name and to call her Akane too, so the red clansmen was told by misaki to call her Akane. Sorry i forgot...:D thank you very much, mirei-chan i hope you keep reading and liking this ff :):):)**

**end.**

**Thank you very much for reading, following, and favourite this fanfic.**

**i'm sorry if there are some grammar failures and OOC-ness.**

**Enjoy!:)**

* * *

**NIGHT**

Akane was sitting alone at Scepter4's cafeteria. Staring at two tuna sandwiches in front of her blankly as she tapped her index finger continuously. It was already 8 p.m. and she didn't sense any living humans around her. The last people she saw were Saru and Karol and it was about 1.5 hours ago, when he delivered her to her room and brought Karol along with him to the strain section, leaving the red head alone with a bag full of dynamites.

Akane sighed in exasperation. She moved her sandwiches away, folded her arms and rested it on the table as she laid her head down onto it.

She remembered that Saru was going to visit her to get the sport bag.

She sighed again heavily, feeling exhausted, painful, and empty at the same time. Her first task maybe wasn't that difficult, it was rather easy. But her lack of exercise stiffened her body that she couldn't even….

Oh wait, it was because of _that fall_.

She already felt the pain in her bottom and back and _greatly,_ Saru then added the pain by falling on top of her. And now her stomach was aching as well.

Despite _that_ _feeling_ when he was on top of her…

Akane growled, cursing herself for remembering how nice he smelled. The scent of man's shampoo that she loved, the classic scent. And Saru had that scent on him.

Great.

Now her mind was full of him.

'_Great job, Fushimi Saruhiko._'

* * *

Saru knocked the door twice. He was in front of Akane's room and he had been there since about 10 minutes ago.

He promised her to get the dynamites so there he was, standing like an idiot in front of her room wearing his navy blue night shirt. He had once thought about leaving the dynamites with her, but he just couldn't trust her yet. She might turn them on and bombed Scepter4 HQ, either accidentally or intentionally. Saru picked accidentally, seeing how clumsy she was when she slipped her feet and fell right on her bum.

Yeah, she might be _that_ clumsy.

After waiting for about 2 minutes, he knocked the door again but there was still no answer. Saru clicked his tongue and decided to leave, taking the consequence that she might use the dynamites. He didn't care anymore, he only cared about how hard his stomach had growled and how painful it was. He hadn't eaten anything since morning, he just didn't have the time for it because Seri had been giving him a lot of works since yesterday and it seemed that she didn't consider his condition. Not even once.

His stomach growled again.

And now he was thinking about having a good tuna sandwich for his furious stomach.

Saru walked toward the cafeteria. He walked through an empty and tranquil corridor by himself. He only could hear his own footsteps and the sound of drizzle. Yes, it was drizzling outside and quite chilly. With only one layer of clothing, Saru tried to keep himself warm by wrapping his arms around his body.

His stomach growled again.

He really needed that damn sandwich right now.

Suddenly, Saru felt a hand grabbed his shoulder. He turned his head around and caught Hidaka Akira standing behind him with his night shirt on. He frowned.

"Fushimi-san, what are you doing at time like this in this corridor?" He removed his hand from Saru's shoulder.

"Nothing in particular."

"Could it be that you're hungry, Fushimi-san? Didn't you eat when you were with Akane-chan?"

"I-it's none of your busi–"

Saru's stomach growled again, louder than before.

Akira chuckled lightly. "Well, can I join you, Fushimi-san? I'm kind of hungry." He scratched the back of his head sheepishly.

Fushimi twitched. "Yes you can." He then continued to walk toward the cafeteria, Akira followed.

When they had arrived at the front door of the cafeteria, Akira opened the door for them. Suddenly, his movement was stopped after he saw what was inside. Curious, Saru peeked.

Their eyes widened.

There was Akane, sleeping helplessly with a plate of two sandwiches beside her right arm. She was facing her left side so they couldn't see her face, they only saw her untied curly crimson hair that fell messily on her back.

Saru snorted. There she was.

He then walked passing Akira toward the clumsy sleeping beauty. He sat down across her and observed what was in front of him.

A red-headed girl.

A key.

Two untouched **tuna sandwiches**.

**Tuna sandwiches.**

Saru grabbed one of it, the red head certainly wouldn't mind. Without thinking any further, he devoured it like a starving monster.

Akira who was still stunned after seeing his new comrade sleeping clumsily at the cafeteria, started to walk toward Saru and sat beside him absentmindedly. He stared intently at the girl before him as he folded his arms and placed it onto the table. "Why is she here?" he asked his hungry comrade.

Saru didn't answer. He kept munching **her** tuna sandwich as he observed Akane. She was sleeping like a hibernating squirrel, so deep that Saru's finger-snap didn't wake her up. He took another bite of **her** sandwich.

"Should we wake her up?"

Saru twitched. This noisy guy really couldn't let his comrade eat peacefully huh?!

"No need. Just let her sleep here." Saru stood up abruptly and walked toward the nearest dispenser to get a glass of warm water. He had already finished **her** sandwich and after he finished his drink, he planned on getting back to his room. Seriously leaving the red head in this freezing cafeteria and dynamites in her room.

"Don't be such a meanie, Fushimi-san. She's a girl," Akira put his chin on palm as he stared at Akane. "a cute one."

Saru twitched again.

"Well, have you finished, Fushimi-san?" Akira stood up and walked around the table to go to Akane's side. Saru frowned at his movement. "Yes." Saru took another sip of his drink, eyes never left Akira.

"Good then, let's go!" Akira stooped, arm about to wrap Akane's back while the other hold the back of her knee when Saru suddenly chocked. "What is it, Fushimi-san?" Akira unbent his body and looked at his comrade.

Saru wiped his mouth off. "What're you doing?" he raised a brow, trying to act as calm as he could.

"I'm going to carry her back to her room. Since you don't want to do it. And besides, that's her room's key so I can straightly place her on her bed." Akira shrugged, saying all of those things blatantly.

'_so I can straightly place her on her bed.'_

'_Place her on her bed.'_

'_On her bed.'_

'_Her bed.'_

"What?!" Saru twitched as he unconsciously raised his voice. He was absolutely **not** peeved.

**NOT** peeved.

"C-calm down, Fushimi-san…if you want to carry her back to her room, just say it…" Akira stuttered after seeing his comrade snapped at him and making him startled. That was his first time seeing Saru like that. Saru had always been a quiet person when he was with his comrades so Akira didn't know what is it like when Saru's angry.

And there he was, looking at Akira with wide opened eyes and brows curled downward. There was a slight frown on his lips and he looked like he was thinking about something.

Saru clicked his tongue. "No I don't want to." Saru looked away as he closed his eyes, still frowning.

Absolutely **NOT** because he was peeved.

Akira scratched the back of his head, feeling really confused of what to do. If he carried Akane back to her room, Saru might be furious at him, though he believed that Saru wouldn't admit it. Akira then glanced at the remaining tuna sandwich beside Akane. He got an idea.

"Fushimi-san, why don't you carry her back to her room? I haven't eaten anything yet so maybe I will finish her tuna sandwich first. Will you do it?"

Fushimi fell silent, he was thinking really hard. If he didn't do it, Akira would probably be the one who carried her to her room. And Saru himself wouldn't be feeling pleased either. But, carrying Medusa? You must be joking.

But seeing her being carried by another guy irked him more.

Wait, he was **NOT** peeved.

Saru clicked his tongue in desperation. He then walked toward Akira after throwing away the plastic glass he had been holding firmly. Uncertainty filled his head, but he got to do it.

For the sake of his damned feeling.

_What?_

"So?" Akira tilted his head to the side, really hoped that Saru would accept his offer.

So he wouldn't see his comrade be furious at him.

Saru clicked his tongue, still frowning. "Go get that sandwich," Saru grabbed the key on the table and proceeded to lift Akane.

Seeing his comrade accepted his offer and agreed with him, Akira felt extremely relieved. He then sighed and his body became more relaxed now. He looked at Saru with a smile on his face. His comrade was placing his hands on Akane, one under the back of her knees and another one on her back. He lifted the sleeping red head slowly and made her head rested against his collarbone. Saru's face was somehow calm and caring. There was a slight smile too.

A soft smile on Fushimi Saruhiko's face.

'_A soft smile?!_' Akira's brows twitched and then a small-satisfied smile appeared on his face slightly.

'_Fushimi-san, you really can't hide your true feelings, can you?_' Akira sighed again.

"What is it?" Saru turned his head to Akira after having a feeling that that guy was watching him.

"Nothing." Akira smiled innocently at him.

Saru stared at the guy before him blankly, then he walked toward the door and left Akira alone with Akane's sandwich.

* * *

"You…troublesome girl!" Saru cursed Akane under his breath. He was now placing the red headed girl on her bed slowly. He had already removed the bed cover with his hand while he was still carrying Akane. It was a hard time for him to do something with only one hand while carrying some weights.

And it made him lost his breath.

Saru clicked his tongue. He placed his left leg on her bed to keep his balance and support him while he was trying to place Akane as gentle as he could. He really didn't want the annoying medusa to wake up and snap him because he was in her room.

Akane's soft and puffy bed made him hard to keep his balance. He held his breath and placed Akane on her bed slowly, quietly, gently, calmly…

She moved.

"WHOA–" Saru–finally–lost his balance and fell onto the bed with Akane in his arms. Right before he landed on Akane, his right hand moved very quickly to her left side to support him, so he wouldn't land on Akane–again. But it was somehow too late that he ended up landing on Akane slightly and after that, he quickly pushed himself up a bit so his body wouldn't touch hers. Saru's eyes widened instantly and there were some pink shades on his cheeks as he stared at Akane, waiting for her response.

He stared at her nervously as he watched Akane frowned continuously because of discomfort. His left hand was kind of a little bit numb because it was still holding Akane's back. Why was he needed to experience something like this? With this medusa?!

Suddenly Akane's eyeballs moved and she opened her eyes slowly, making Saru panicked even more. She focused her visions and caught a glimpse of Saru's face. She frowned. "What?" she said with a hoarse voice. Saru froze.

She rubbed her eyes gently to wake her up and make her visions more focused.

Staring blankly at Akane as he felt chilliness around his neck.

Akane opened her eyes once more and now her eyes widened instantly after seeing what was in front of her.

"GYAAAAAAAA! PERVEEEERRRTTTT!" she pushed Saru's face roughly until he fell onto the ground, obviously hardly.

He made a loud sound as his bum landed.

So loud until it echoed.

Saru groaned in pain as he tried to get up. His back was extremely aching and both of his ears were so. Akane's high-pitched scream was sure the best in making people deaf.

"W-what's wrong with you?!" Saru turned his body around so now he was lying by his stomach, and he was still grunting and covering his ears.

"WHAT'S WRONG WITH ME?! WHAT'S WRONG WITH YOU! WHAT DID YOU DO?! WHAT WERE YOU DOING!?" Akane quickly grabbed the bed cover and covered her body and half of her face with it.

"What did I do?" Saru slowly lifted his body up to the sit position. Every move he made, he grunted in pain, and it continued until he sat facing the panicked red headed who was sitting up there on her bed while covering herself with the blue coloured bed cover. "What did I do? I moved you from the cafeteria to here! You were sleeping there clumsily!" Saru snapped her with the remaining energy inside him.

Akane went silent. Was he really did that? Well, talking about cafeteria, indeed she went there to grab some food but...did she fall asleep? Looking at the current situation where she somehow ended up on her bed with Saru on top of her, maybe he was right. Maybe Akane was indeed fallen asleep.

'_Oh my god,_' Akane covered her mouth with hands. She observed the guy on the floor who was rubbing his back and grunting as she tried to clear her mind. She felt really awful that she pushed him like that when he himself moved her from cafeteria to her room for her own good. She really must apologize for what she had done to him.

"Saru-kun…I'm sorry…" Akane pulled the bed cover until her nose in order to hide her flushed cheeks.

"Tch, whatever." Saru made a rough noise as he stood up slowly. "I'm leaving now." He took a large step toward the door, feeling really annoyed so he didn't even glance at her for the last time.

"A-ah, Thank you!" Akane pulled away the bed cover and raised her voice. After some seconds, she heard the door was closed and immediately threw herself to the fluffy bed. She tried to recall some of her cafeteria memory but it was blank, a big zero. What she remembered clearly was, she was having two tuna sandwiches–which was the last one–while thinking about the dynamites…

Oh yeah! The dynamites!

Well, Saru forgot to bring it. Guess that he was busy with his hurting buttocks and back that he forgot to bring it with him, though it was his main reason that he looked for her, right?

Akane chuckled at her own thoughts. She then proceeded to recall her memory again when suddenly, her last memory with Saru showed up on her mind.

He was on top of her.

There were only about 15 cm gaps between their faces.

And the most important thing was…

It happened on her bed.

Akane's face turned dark red as she remembered how hard his body was on her soft one. His shampoo scent was still on him and it danced gorgeously on her nose. His pale white skin matched perfectly with the navy blue colour that he wore. His sharp gaze locked her honey eyes to keep looking at his blue one. And the way his arms wrapped her was just too good to be true.

'_WHAT?!_'

Akane pulled the bed cover roughly until it hid her. Akane could feel her face became hotter than before and it was rather burning. She placed her palms on her cheeks to cool her face down, but it was useless. She shut her eyes firmly as she tried to shoo the memory away.

She became more relaxed after thinking about something that awoke her curiosity. She slowly slipped out of the bed cover as she opened her eyes. She threw a soft-blank gaze to the front as if she was spacing out. She then absentmindedly brush her crimson hair gently.

"What does he think about me, huh?" Without knowing it, she fell asleep again with heart bumping like crazy.

* * *

Saru walked stiffly through the tranquil hall. The outside was still drizzling so it was still quite chilly too. He pulled his arms and wrapped it around him to keep him warm. It was already 10.30 p.m. and he felt really tired that he would just throw himself to his bed without worrying that he forget to do something.

Ah yes, he forgot to bring the damned sport bag.

"Damn it!" Saru grunted and frowned in annoyance. His hug on himself tightened as he remembered that he must talk to that annoying medusa again tomorrow.

Talking about medusa, Saru remembered that he had landed on her twice this day, accidentally of course.

Saru recalled the memory of them in that bar. The fall was hurt. That fall might be the worst in his life–well, since he rarely falls. But it sure wasn't good for his elbows and knees.

Thank god those were only his knees and elbows and thank god that he landed on Akane.

Eh?

No, Saru didn't think it _that_ way, though he must admit that she got a gorgeous body. It wasn't too chubby nor too skinny, it was perfect. She smelled nice too, a bit of sandalwood and jasmine scent, mild and soft scent. Scent that he loved the most.

She was cute too on the bed–He had secretly observed her features when he was on top of her earlier. She looked like a doll when she was asleep. Her long and think eyelashes stood out with the support of her pale white skin. Her natural pink coloured lips looked sexy and it somehow tempted him to press his lips against those. Thank god that Saru had a good self-control so he didn't do it, though he was really tempted. He too took a glance on her body and caught a good view. Her night-shirt was pulled down slightly and succeeded to reveal a bit of her bare chest and her perfectly shaped collarbone. When she stretched out, she showed her long neck that had the same mild scent. It seriously tempted Saru to brush his cold lips around it, but the situation held him to do so.

Saru slapped his head once.

'_Why am I thinking about her?!_' Saru grunted, both of his brows curled downward as he continued his walk toward his room. Sure his room was far away from Akane's. Reishi didn't want his guy underlings to mix with the girls, it would be really improper, wouldn't it?

Saru clenched his hands into fists as he felt his face became hot. His heart was bumping so hard that he somehow felt excited and tickled at the same time.

As if there were butterflies in his stomach.

'_Damn it, Ryuji Akane!_'

* * *

**How's that? :D**

**Let me know your thoughts about this chapter and story,**

**Correct me if i'm wrong or anything ;)**

**xoxo**


	5. Swords

**Helloooooo! **

**I'm very sorry that i'm late in updating this chapter, i'm kind of busy since school has started so...yeah-_-**

**Btw, thank you for waiting! and the girl on the cover image is Akane hehehehhehhehe :D:D  
**

**For those who reviewed~:**

**oXo Akino oXo: yesss! i'm sorry about that and thank you so much for telling me!, i immediately changed it after i read your review hehehe~ waaa i'm glad that you like it :) Yes, reishi appears in this chapter, hope you like it :D and YES there's a love triangle! muahaha~ keep reading for knowing how Saru reacts toward that kind of situation ;) Thank you very much for giving me review, reading and liking this ff! I think this is kind of late? but i hope you get good scores on your exam :):)**

**Mirei-chan: hahahahhha that's absolutely right, since he never falls in love before (except with misaki? lol XD). And don't worry, Akira is indeed their cupid in this ff ;):)))). Thank you very much for reviewing this fanfic! i hope you keep reading and liking this story :):)**

**Guest: Thank you very muuch! i hope you'll keep reading and liking this ff :):):)**

**end.**

**Thank you so much for reading, following, and favourite this fanfic.**

**I'm sorry if there are some grammar failures and OOC-ness.**

**Enjoy! :)**

* * *

**Swords**

"Akane-chan! Come and sit with us!" Akira waved at Akane from where he sat as Akane looked around to find the right table so she could enjoy her breakfast.

She smiled in reply and walked toward a table where Akira, Daiki, and Tatsuya sat. She took a seat beside Daiki and proceeded to eat her cereal.

"Well Akane, how was your sleep?" Akira folded his arms and rested it on the table as he asked Akane with a big grin on his face.

Looking at how wide and suspicious his grin was, Akane shifted a bit. "Erm…it was nice? Why do you ask?" She lifted a brow as she slowly took a spoonful of cereal and put it into her mouth.

"Nothing," Akira still grinned. He secretly laughed in his head, as he knew what happened last night. Saru–whom Akira believed to be in love with Akane–carried her to her room and obviously put her on the bed.

And looking at the situation and condition, _something_ must had happened between them.

Akira chuckled at his own thoughts. The other three looked at him confusedly and Akane had a bad feeling about what he was thinking. She took another spoonful of cereal and put it into her mouth again as she observed Akira.

"Why are you laughing?" Daiki asked him confusedly.

"I dunno." He gave a light chuckle as he shrugged.

"Erm…Ryuji-san," Tatsuya moved his gaze from Akira to Akane. "Did something happen last night?" he asked with a soft voice.

"Huh?" Akane's eyes widened after hearing his question. "Wha–Pardon?"

"Uh…did something happen last night?" he asked once more.

"Hu–HUH?" Akane's eyes widened even more and her jaw slipped down. She accidentally recalled the memory of last night where Saru was somehow on top of her. Her face turned deep red. She forced her throat to let out of her voice as she tried to be as calm as she could and it ended up awfully bad. "W-W-W-Why d-do you ask?" She asked stuttering, face as red as a tomato.

"Because last night when I went to the file storage room, I heard a girl's scream voice. I doubt it was Awashima-san so it must be you." Tatsuya paused for a second and then continued, "Did something happen, Ryuji-san?"

"A-ah about that–"

Akane's answer was cut as she felt a hand tapped her shoulder. She turned her head around to see who was it.

It was Saruhiko, the culprit of last night's incident.

"Oy, hurry up and finish your cereal. We have to report the result of yesterday's task to the Captain." He then left with his signature gesture of laziness.

Akane fixed her eyes on Saru's back for a moment before she went back to her cereal. Her face had returned normal, except for her cheeks, they were still covered in pink shades. Her gaze was soft as she looked at her cereal blankly. Her mind that was full of Saru's handsome face made her heart raced and she kind of…like it.

She had always liked the warm feeling inside her chest every time she thinks about the guy she likes.

Eh?

Akira's grin grew wider as he saw the changing in Akane's expression from adorably cute when she was panic to hypnotizing beautiful when she was thinking about something that made her heart pounding. He cupped his cheek with his palm and started to provoke her again. "So, what happened last night, Akane-chan~?"

"A–you still expect me to answer that?" Akane made up a neutral face that looked funny.

"Of course! So, tell us Akane-chan~" Akira's lips were stretched from ear to ear. Akane felt that he knew something about last night and was trying to bring it up for his amusement.

'_This is not good,_' was what Akane thought as she took a spoonful of cereal into her mouth. She munched it as she tried to make some excuses so she wouldn't have to answer that question.

She found one.

"The one who asked that question was Enomoto-san so I want to hear his answer for my last question, not yours Hidaka-san," Akane smirked, feeling that she had won this tricky game.

"Ah, I want to hear the answer too Ryuji-san," Tatsuya smiled innocently.

That wasn't as expected.

"Aah…" Akane lifted her spoon that was full of chocolate balls and milk. "Well, indeed that was me who screamed. And…" Akane kept her facial expression remain neutral as she thought about another good excuse. "I found a cockroach on the bookshelf near my bed."

Nailed it!

"Well, it was indeed terrifying for a woman." Daiki shifted a bit as he put his knuckles on chin. Akane smiled brightly at his statement, which convinced her that her answer didn't look like she made it up. Akane put the spoon into her mouth and munched the cereal happily.

"I see," Akira stared at Akane with a smirk on his face. He knew that she was hiding something from everyone, including him of course. And he knew something happened between Akane and Saru last night. Something that had always made him exited. Something that was considered as "actions of love".

Something that–from what he knew–Fushimi Saruhiko never experience.

And that excited Akira even more.

"Akane, if you have trouble with **some sort of things** you can call me for a help." Akira smiled nicely at her.

Without making any noise, Akane nodded and proceeded to eat her last spoon of cereal, didn't even realize what Akira meant by that. After finished munching it, she gulped the mineral water on her tray and stood up. "Bye everyone. See you later!" Akane smiled and then went away from their sight quickly. She didn't want Saru to snap her because she was so slow and had made him to wait.

His speech was the last thing on earth she wanted to listen to.

Actually, she didn't want to listen to it, ever.

Who wanted to listen to every mocking word he said anyway?

Akane then hurried to the cafeteria's double doors after she placed her tray on the dirty dishes' table and went out of the room.

* * *

"You really are slow, medusa." Saru was leaning his back against the wall near her room's door. In his hand there was a black sport back, which Akane believed was full of dynamites. She smiled slightly in reply and then opened the door to her room. She dashed to the table near her bed where she put the bag and quickly grabbed the handling with both of her hands. The bag was surprisingly heavier than yesterday. Curious, Akane unzipped the zipper and looked into it.

There were books. Thick, hard covered books.

'_Were they there before?_'

Akane took one of it and opened a page randomly. She saw a picture of a sword, a unique one. It had a unique shape of flaring fire-like and a gleaming stone on the center of it. It looked beautiful and fascinating. Akane then flipped to the next page. The title was 'Sword of Damocles'. She scanned the text as fast as she could before the beast that was waiting outside called her.

"Medusa!"

'_Damn'_

Akane then grabbed all the books and placed it quickly to her shelf. She zipped back the bag, grabbed it and hurried to Saru's side. "Sorry, sorry…" she pulled down her skirt and tapped her uniform on random places. She glanced back to where she put the books before she locked her room again.

'_Sword of Damocles…_'

* * *

Akane knocked the door three times and waited patiently for her director to tell them to come in.

But there was no answer.

Akane knocked the door back and called his name but there was still no answer.

"Should we just barge in?" Akane pointed the door by her thumb.

"Just peek into it." Saru's arms were folded in front of his chest while his right hand carrying the bag. He stared at the door with his lazy gaze and had been clicking his tongue for about 4 times since they were together. His mood was somehow bad that Akane couldn't even dare to talk to him casually as she usually does.

Well, she'd rather keep her mouth shut than to hear another of his tongue-clicking sound.

Akane took a peek inside her director's room. It was surprisingly empty. She then turned her head to Saru, "He's not there." She told him.

Saru clicked his tongue once more as his brows twitched. "Where's he then?" his eyes wandered around the corridor.

"What should we do?" Akane closed the double doors in front of her carefully.

"Let's just put the report sheets on his desk and the bags beside it."

When Akane was about to open the double doors again, she heard some footsteps that were echoed in the corridor. Saru and Akane reflexively turned their head around to the source of the sound and caught lieutenant was walking toward them with hands that full of papers.

"Are you going to report your last task to the director?" She asked with her signature cold voice.

"A–he's not there."

"Yes, he's out right now. He has some sort of business so you wont be able to report it directly to him. You can put the report on his desk." She observed the bag that was hanging helplessly in their hand. "What is that?" she pointed the bag Akane was carrying.

"Oh, we found some dynamites in the bar." She stated with an innocent face, as if it wasn't something big.

"Dynamites?! Oh my… you can place it along with the report sheets for a temporary time. Let's just wait for the director to find the conclusion for this." She said calmly but her face looked really troubled with what they had found.

Of course she did. It was dynamite they were talking about.

Akane nodded briefly then opened the double doors with her free hand, proceeded to put their report and the dynamites into the director's room.

* * *

"Akane-chan, have you calculated the number of strains in Shizume city for 2013?" Akira asked her as he walked side by side with her. They were heading toward the field to attend the usual afternoon practice of swordsmen division troops. Before that, they had their time on monitoring the entire strain of Shizume city, which meant the indoor works.

"Ah, I have. The numbers are incredible! I never knew that strains would be that many."

"Really? How many of them in this city?" He stared at Akane with a smile on his face.

"About 350. Some of them are in this building." She raised her index finger to the air as she answered his question happily.

"Wow what an impressive number of strains." He commented as he put his hands on the back of his head. He observed Akane from the corner of his eyes and found the girl beside him amusing. She always acted like a carefree little kid and got excited by little things when she was doing her work. Sometimes she acted innocently that made the entire people in the office burst into laughter.

Apart from her jovial nature, she did her work very well. She was a smart and talented girl. When she was serious and concentrating on her work, nothing could distract her, even for a brief second. But her seriousness never lasted long due to her overly cheerful attitude, which seemed to be dominating almost all of her personalities.

"I know, right?" she glanced at Akira and quickly took a look at the sword that was jingling on her waist. It never failed to fascinate Akane with how beautiful its model was with its golden coloured handling and curves that adorned it. She felt really excited with her very first lesson.

"My first lesson!" She said with a wide smile.

"Ha! Believe me, you wouldn't like it."

"Oh really? Why are you so sure about it?" she lifted a brow in a challenging way.

"Lieutenant Awashima is so strict! If you make a little mistake, just a little mistake, she will make you run 5 km! 5 km Akane-chan!" he stressed some words that looked exaggerating. He even pulled his face down with his fingers in a horror way.

"Well then, we shall not make any mistake," Akane pointed out cheerfully. Smile never left her pale face.

Akira shook his head in depressed way. He really couldn't turn her mood down even for a bit right now. She was extremely happy and no one seemed to be able to stop her.

'_What a strange girl,_' he thought as he observed Akane secretly.

Suddenly something came up to his head. "Ah! Akane-chan, is it true that you can't use the blue aura?" he stared at the red headed girl beside him.

"Ah…sort of…" Akane looked down after remembering that she wasn't able to use the blue clan's power–the blue aura–and unluckily, she was part of the swordsmen division that needs it to fight.

But at least she could do swordsmanship and martial arts excellently.

"Ah…then this lesson means nothing for you," Akira pointed out.

"What do you mean by that?"

"The lesson is basically about how to use your aura correctly by forming a formation together with the other squads or by yourself. But normally we practice the group's formation because it produces stronger aura." He explained quite well to make Akane stopped her feet and left her mouth agape.

"What?" She murmured. Her gaze fell to the black boots that covered her legs as she felt chilliness around her nape. She blinked many times then lifted her hands absentmindedly. "What…should I do then? I'm part of the swordsmen division yet I can't even use the aura…" her voice trembled as she stared at both of her pale palms.

"Why did you choose to join the swordsmen division if you know that you can't use the aura?" he asked as nice as he could. He really was surprised to see the drastic changing in her mood. She was happy a minute ago!

"I didn't. Director did." She stated despondently.

"If it's so, then you don't need to be worried! Director is pretty wise despite his young age. He must've seen the combat talent in you so he made you join the swordsmen division!" Akira said cheerfully. "C'mon Akane-chan! Put that sun-like smile of yours again!" he patted Akane's back as he pushed Akane forward slightly so she started to walk again.

"Sun-like smile? Your vocabulary is indeed interesting." Akane chuckled. Her pale cheeks were now tinted in soft pink shades that calmed Akira.

"If you want to hear another amusing vocabulary of mine, then you should hang around more with me, Ryuji Akane~" Akira walked beside her with hands on the back of his head. Suddenly some good statements appeared on his brain. He then gazed at Akane slyly. "Ah~ I forgot that you've had someone special~"

"By that you mean?" Akane half glared at him after knowing something fishy behind those green orbs of his.

"Your someone special Akane-chan~ I assume you've known it~"

"BY THAT YOU MEAN?" Now Akane glared at him, but her smile never left her face.

And yes, it was a killing smile.

"Fu-shi-mi-san~" he pointed out mischievously as he moved his head from left to right, following the syllables.

"Ohoh, you're the one who asked for it." Akane unsheathed her sword and began to fling it toward Akira but he dodged it. "Miss me, Fu-shi-mi-san~"

Akane's anger rose up. An annoyed vein appeared on her forehead and hands as she chased after Akira who was running away vigorously while screaming for help, with a sharp sword in her hand.

* * *

"Ryuji! Hidaka! Where–" Seri gasped at the sight before her blue eyes. There were Hidaka who was running vigorously while panting and Akane who was chasing after him with a bare sword in her hand and she looked like a demon. "Wha-what on earth are you doing?!"

"Lieutenant! Save me!" Akira ran toward his superior and hid behind her back. "She wants to kill me!" he grasped Seri's shoulder and made her as his shield.

Absolutely forgot that she was _the_ Awashima Seri.

"Wha–stop this nuisance right now! Ryuji! Put your sword back to its sheath!" Seri commanded Akane with her signature loud voice.

The red headed girl stopped her feet. She breathed heavily as she glared at Akira who was hiding behind Lieutenant. She slowly put back the sword into its sheath but her eyes never left Akira. An evil looking smirk appeared on her face. "You're going to pay for what you've done someday, Hidaka-san."

Akira felt chilliness around his nape. He smiled wryly at her and was still holding Seri's shoulders innocently. "Y-yeah, totally waiting for it,"

"Stop it! You two! Run 8 laps! NOW!" Seri lost her temper that she was somehow screaming at them rather than commanding, and had made Akira startled until he began to run without giving any objections as he usually does.

Akane tailed the brown haired guy in front of her with a frown on her forehead. Her brows curled downward and she started to click her tongue many times like Saru usually does. Her annoyance toward Akira increased after he had succeeded in making her get a punishment in the very first day of her lesson. She increased her speed until she ran side by side with Akira.

Knowing that now the red headed demon was running beside him, Akira turned white.

"A-Akane-chan…I'm sorry please don't slash me…I still want to live…" he gave another of his wry smile as he begged her to spare his life.

Akane snorted childishly in respond. "After you tease me by that kind of teasing? No way." She looked away.

"Oh come on, Akane-chan! I'm just guessing your 'someone special'," Akira took a glance at her as he grinned. "Unless if that's true then… yeah~" he shrugged playfully.

"W-WHAT?! No freaking way! How can I like someone like him?" Akane forced a straight face that looked adorably cute in Akira's eyes. She really couldn't hide her true feelings, huh?

'_Just as Fushimi-san,_' Akira smiled as he held chuckle from escaping his mouth. He didn't want Akane to snap him and hold a grunge toward him. That would be like digging your own grave.

"Yeah, yeah. How can you? But just remember Akane-chan, I know you'll like him and if the time's come, you'll have to buy me a chocolate on Valentine's Day."

'_Well, I've already liked him actually,_' Akane thought as she pretended to consider his challenge.

'_Eh? NO._'

"Deal! After all, it's just a chocolate." Akane shrugged casually.

"Not just a chocolate. You'll have to give me a honmei chocolate!" Akira lifted his index finger to the air excitedly.

"Whaat? Are you that depressed in not getting any chocolate on Valentine's Day? Poor you~" Akane pouted like a child as she mocked Akira.

"Ohoh! Revenge, my darling? Come here, you!" Akira flung his hands toward Akane to catch her and hit her on the head but she dodged it.

"Come and get me if you can, Romeo." She winked playfully and then ran as fast as she could with Akira chasing behind her.

* * *

"Fushimi, concentrate! Your movements are slow!"

Saru clicked his tongue. He had been watching Akane and Akira since they began to run together. Those idiots kept laughing and pushing each other as if they were having fun with the punishment Lieutenant gave them. Akane's smile that was as bright as the sun kept showing up in front of Akira.

A guy besides him.

And he wasn't alright with that.

What?

Saru clutched his sword's handling as he tried to calm himself down. He took a deep breath and then looked straight again. He placed the sword in front of his face and then began to do the formation once again.

Akane and Akira had finished running. They were panting heavily and rested their body onto each other's, trying to keep themselves stand straight.

Saru noticed that.

And he was trying really hard to keep himself concentrate.

Akane casually rested her arm on Akira's shoulder as she wiped the sweats that streamed down from her temples with the back of her hand. She then rested her head on Akira's shoulder.

Saru noticed that.

His brow twitched reflexively.

"Lieutenant Awashima, can we join our squad now?" Akira raised his hand after finally succeeded to catch his breath.

Seri walked toward them authoritatively. "Yes you can, Hidaka. Akane, you haven't had a squad and it seems that director doesn't have an intention in putting you into a squad so I will make you do your exercise by yourself. I will guide you if you need me to."

"Ah, Lieutenant, why doesn't director want to put me into a squad?"

"He decided it that way because you can't use your aura,"

"Then why did he put me into the swordsmen division?" Akane asked painfully.

"Because your swordsmanship and martial arts are excellent. We need you to protect Scepter4 in a combat." Seri explained carefully with a slight smile.

Akane tilted her head downward slightly. Now she knew the real reason why her director put her into the swordsmen division. Well, at least she would be useful in the combat troops even though without the blue aura.

"Understood," Akane nodded slightly. "Should I practice here?"

"You may use the dojo. It's unlocked right now."

"Yes, ma'am!" Akane then moved her gaze to the brown haired guy beside her. "See you later and good luck!" after receiving a wave from him, Akane quickly went to the dojo by herself.

* * *

Akane opened the sliding door carefully then she peeked into the dojo. It was dark inside and the only source of light was from the window. The Japanese styled room was quite big and convenient. There were some bamboo swords hanging on the left side of the room and there were some kimonos that folded neatly in the cupboard near the bamboo swords. She went inside the dojo after taking off her boots with eyes that opened widely then looked up to the ceiling absentmindedly.

"How cold…" She then walked toward the bamboo swords and proceeded to take one of it and put her sword beside them.

She took a glance at the kimono stacks. She decided not to change her uniform with that white kimono since she was too lazy to take off her attire, even though she was sure that her mini skirt would make her hard to move. She instead took off her coat and black socks, leaving her with only a tube mini body-con dress that revealed almost all of her pale body.

Akane took some large steps to the center of the room and began to practice her swordsmanship by herself.

She swung the bamboo sword many times to many directions swiftly and also practiced kicking techniques using both of her legs. She didn't forget to practice how to punch an enemy using bare hands. She moved gracefully when she was practicing all of them, as if she was waltzing.

"Your moves are gorgeous, Ryuji-kun."

Akane reflexively turned her head to the source of the voice. There was Reishi standing in front of the sliding door with his kind smile. He then took off his boots and socks and placed them right beside Akane's neatly. "You sure are gifted." He proceeded to walk toward her.

Akane shifted a bit as she felt some pressures in the air as Reishi went near her. "G-Good afternoon, sir!" she bowed nervously at him with a wooden sword held firmly in her hand.

"Good afternoon, Ryuji-kun." He gave a faint smile. His gaze moved to her appearance as Akane straightened back her slender body. The look of her now was intimidating yet seducing at the same time. Her pale skin was somehow glowing in the dim light of this place, so did her crimson curly hair that was tied up into a simple ponytail. Her honey eyes stared at him sharply as if she was going to pounce him any minute now. Her curvy body that was small made her looked like a doll. The firmness in how she held the bamboo sword indicated that she had made that bamboo sword as a part of her own body and ready to swing it flawlessly.

'Armored Aphrodite' was the most perfect alias for her that moment.

"U-um, sir, about the last–"

"Are you practicing alone?"

Akane paused; her brain was processing what she just heard. "Huh?" she looked at Reishi innocently.

"Are you practicing alone, Ryuji-kun?" He gave another of his faint smile.

"A-Ah, yes sir! I'm practicing my skill in swordsmanship and martial arts." She stood still as Reishi stopped his feet right beside Akane.

Akane took a peek from the corner of her eyes at her director. He was gazing at the window behind her and looked really peaceful. His arm that was clad in blue coat pressed slightly against her bare arm, and at that time she realized that she wore nothing except a body-con dress. "Ah! Pardon for my indecent appearance! I will get my coat now. Sorry, sir!" she said with flushed cheeks.

"I understand that that coat is inconvenient for practicing swordsmanship and martial arts, so it's okay." Reishi turned his head to Akane. "Speaking of which Ryuji-kun, may I give a hand for you in practicing your skills? I'll be very pleased if you allow me to be your opponent."

Akane blinked many times. Did she just hear that captain wanted to be her opponent? He must be joking. But seeing that it was Munakata Reishi who said it, Akane doubted that it was only a mere joke.

So what should she answer then?

Akane tilted her head to the side slightly. She really was confused about how she should respond to that offer of her captain. Akane lifted her hand that was holding the bamboo sword to her nape and rubbed it nervously. "Erm…is it really fine with you?" she lifted a brow unconsciously.

"As what I said earlier, I'll be very pleased."

Akane moved her head doubtfully. If she didn't allow him then it would be very impolite, but if she allowed him then the possibility of her being killed by that man would be high.

But he would feel _extremely pleased_.

Akane let a soft sigh escaped from her pink lips. "Then, it would be an honor for me to experience that." She smiled wryly.

"It's settled then," Reishi walked toward the cupboard, took off his coat and placed it there. He also didn't forget to change his battle sword with the bamboo one. After finished preparing himself, he went back to Akane with a satisfied smile. "Shall we begin now?"

"As you desire, sir." Akane lifted the bamboo sword carefully. She looked at Reishi that was standing calmly in front of her with a bamboo sword in his hand. He looked soft but tough at the same time. And his dignified face made Akane doubted to even lay a finger on him.

"Ryuji-kun. Please don't hold back." He asked with a smile.

"I will ask the same to you, sir." Akane said it but really didn't mean it.

'Please spare my life' would be something that she meant that moment.

"Well, you may go first." Reishi lifted the bamboo sword and began to engulf it with his light blue aura. Akane looked at it with wide opened eyes as she utterly shock after seeing him letting his aura out. She thought that Reishi wouldn't use his aura in this battle since he knew that she couldn't use it, but she was wrong.

And she absolutely believed that she would die today.

Akane dashed toward him. She flung her bamboo sword that was directed to Reishi's head but he easily dodge it. She quickly moved her body and punched him on the back with her left hand. Reishi almost fell but he managed to land a kick on Akane's stomach, which Akane blocked by her arm slightly so it didn't hurt that much. Akane flew back in a swift movement and jumped high to the ceiling. Seeing Akane was up far above him in the air, Reishi filled the room with his aura and targeted Akane with it. She smoothly dodged every attacks of his aura as if she was dancing. She then landed in front of Reishi and swiftly targeted the sword onto his stomach. He warded it with his bamboo sword but unfortunately, it made Akane doing a butterfly kick. Seeing her fast movement toward his head, Reishi blocked it by his arm but because of the overwhelming power of Akane's kick, Reishi fell down to the ground.

He moved his body and flung his wooden sword that was engulfed with blue aura toward Akane but she gracefully dodged it again. He let out his aura once more and it surrounded Akane, making her unable to move freely. In this situation, Reishi quickly got up from the cold hard floor and vigorously attacked Akane with his aura.

Akane got slashed in some certain places of her body: some on her arms, thighs, and cheeks. She jumped high and slashed the aura with her bamboo sword in swift movements. Stupid idea, but surprisingly it worked.

Suddenly, her vision became blurring and it turned all black.

_She saw a pearly white rose with a small red translucent butterfly on top of it. It was a beautiful sight. Akane's body somehow moved by itself and tried to reach the flower when suddenly a hand grasped the butterfly and startled her. She moved her gaze to the owner of the hand._

_It was Karol._

_She was wrapped in her green goblin lacy dress and she looked somewhat sad. _

"_Karol?"_

"_You cannot leave yet,"_

_Akane's eyes opened widely at her statement. _

When she was about to ask why, she went back to reality and found herself in Reishi's arms. Her eyes opened wider than before.

"C-C-C-Captain!" She stuttered calling him, face flushed.

"Ryuji-kun, are you alright?" Reishi stared at her with his beautiful almond shaped eyes.

"I-I am…?" she questioned her condition herself.

Was she okay? She didn't know.

But now she knew that she must ask Karol about what happened to her.

"Are you sure? Do you want to continue?" Reishi looked at her worriedly.

"Yes sir."

Reishi's arms around her were tightened slightly. He looked uncertain about something, as he looked straight into Akane's eyes. "Are you sure?"

"I'm deeply apologize sir, but I feel like I neither have learnt nor improved my skill so I'd like to practice more, sir." Akane stated assertively. Her eyes were somehow glimmering and sharp, showing that she was adamant. Reishi knew that he wouldn't be able to ban her from doing it.

He sighed softly. "Very well, then." He put Akane down slowly to the floor and kept holding her hands until she stood perfectly.

"Let's continue,"

* * *

"Tch, where's she?"

Saru was walking through a corridor that had an exit door. He was looking for the red headed girl who had succeeded in making him not to be able to concentrate during the practice. Well, his intention in searching for her was to take her to the director's office, since he heard that Reishi had got back so he decided to report the last mission as soon as possible before he left again.

"Tch, medusa." He murmured while taking a big step toward the exit door and opened it vigorously. Outside, he saw Seri; she was holding a document and apparently was looking at him. "Fushimi, what are you doing? You're supposed to collect the strains' information I've asked you." She stopped her feet and began to walk to Saru.

"I'm looking for med–I mean, Ryuji, ma'am. We have to report to the director right away."

"Ryuji? She hasn't returned yet?" Seri frowned.

"Not yet. That's why I'm looking for her." Saru answered coldly, despite he was talking to his superior.

"Maybe she's still at the dojo." Seri turned her back to Saru. "I'm going there. You want to come with me or not?"

Saru clicked his tongue. Why did he need to end up with this woman?!

"Sure." Without bothering his annoyance toward the Tundra Woman, he followed her to the dojo.

"Ah!" Seri suddenly stopped her feet as she saw blue aura came out from the window of the dojo. Saru who wasn't looking straight to the front bumped Seri, making her turned her head to Saru just to give him her death glare. "Watch it." She then moved her aquamarine eyes to the dojo again.

Saru cursed Seri under his breath before he took a look at the dojo. Indeed, there was a blue light radiated from the room. Both of them knew that Akane couldn't use the blue aura so it mustn't be her. And besides, looking at how radiant it glowed, it must be really powerful and obviously took a lot of energy.

The only possible person to do that was Captain Munakata.

Seri and Saru hurried to the dojo after they shared the same thoughts about that. Both of them were worried that Captain might've injured Akane a lot until probably she couldn't even stand by her feet. They wondered why in the world would captain want to fight his own underling that obviously not as powerful as he was.

Or maybe Akane was the first one who challenged him.

'_Stupid, clumsy medusa!_' Saru thought as he ran side by side with his lieutenant toward the noisy dojo.

After they had arrived at the front door of the dojo, Saru quickly opened the sliding door and went inside with Seri. Their movements stopped after seeing the sight in front of them.

Akane and Reishi.

Reishi was lying on the floor.

Akane was on top of him.

Pinning him onto the floor.

She was sitting on his abdomen.

Knees were on his upper arms, pinning him.

Her bamboo sword was pushed against the floor right beside his left ear.

Her hair left untied and fell down reaching Reishi's face

Clothes ripped at many parts.

Reishi lost his glasses.

They were panting.

Scars and wounds were everywhere.

Seri and Saru's mouth left agape slightly.

Akane was extremely tired that she leaned down toward Reishi absentmindedly and made her curly crimson hair fell messily beside his face. She almost reached his face when suddenly Seri began to speak with her loud voice, screaming actually.

"Ryuji! What on earth are you doing?!" Her voice startled Akane that made her drew back from what she was doing and jumped to the side. Reishi slowly lifted his body into the sitting position as he looked at Seri and Saru's direction. "A-Ah…Awashima-kun. We were practicing."

Akane who was currently blushing and cold sweating, took a look at her only woman superior. She looked menacing with her death glare toward Akane. Was she mad because Akane fought the director or was she made because Akane did such an indecent action toward the director? Akane tilted her head down, feeling extremely embarrassed at her own action.

"I-is that so, sir?" Seri caught her breath and then continued, "Sir, I have finished the document you asked. You may take a look at it now."

Reishi got up and walked toward Seri. He took the document and then skimmed it. "I'll read it later. Somehow I lost my glasses so I'll find it first." He gave a faint smile.

Akane glanced at the corner of the room as she saw something glimmering over there. She caught a glimpse of Reishi's glasses and proceeded to take it. Unfortunately, the glasses were broken on both sides of the lenses. Without bothering it, Akane took it with her and gave it to reishi. "Here are your glasses, captain."

Reishi took his glasses and surprised at how awful his glasses' condition was. "Oh my, I assume that I should take another new pair." He then shoved it into his pants' pocket.

Saru was staring at them like a lion targeting its prey. He was giving his devilish gaze at Akane and Reishi, to be exact. Feeling somehow pissed off at how close they were to each other and how hurt it was to feel his heart throbbing like crazy. She was his partner, not the director's so she was supposed to be close to Saru, not somebody else!

She was supposed to set her eyes only at Saru, her partner!

She was his _**pet**_ after all.

Nothing more!

…..

Really, nothing more!

"Sir, I want to report the last task." Saru said coldly.

"Oh, sure. Let's go to my office now." Reishi walked toward the cupboard to get his coat and sword when suddenly, he saw Akane's coat placed messily under his and decided to bring it with him, didn't forget her sword as well. He tossed his coat to the shoulder and placed his sword on the waist, he then proceeded to go to Akane to hand over her stuffs.

"Don't forget your coat, Ryuji-kun." He said with a faint smile as he hung her coat on her shoulders and gave her the sword.

"A-ah, thank you very much, sir!" Akane bowed slightly and there were visible pink shades on both of her pale cheeks.

Seeing how Reishi placed her coat on her shoulder casually made Saru wanted to puke. Was Reishi always this kind and caring toward his subordinates? Saru didn't think so. Reishi may be nice and kind to his subordinates, but he never showed that kind of _kind and nice_ toward them. He had his limit in showing it, so what he just did to Akane indicated that there was something more about his feelings toward her.

Something that Saru absolutely wouldn't be pleased about it.

Reishi and Akane were putting their socks and boots on while Seri and Saru waiting for them patiently. They went out and headed toward the director's room together; Seri beside Reishi while Saru beside Akane.

Akane turned her head to Saru as she felt some pressures around her that came out from him. She stared at his face innocently and found that he looked somehow…frightening. Akane shifted a bit but her eyes never left his face.

"Saru-kun, are you okay?" She asked hesitantly with a soft voice.

Saru didn't answer her, he instead gave her his death glare that made her flinched until she didn't dare to look him in the eyes anymore. She tilted her head down as she felt the pressures around her getting heavier. Her head was full of question marks. Did she do something that pissed him off?

'_Oh god, please help me…._'

* * *

Reishi was walking toward his office with Seri beside him who was currently talking about the document she brought along with her.

But he was busying with his thoughts about what happened earlier at the dojo.

There she was, a red headed girl floating up in the air with honey eyes that glowed brightly and somehow made the blue aura he produced vanished in a brief second. Everybody knew that no one had ever been able to neither vanish nor neutralize such a huge mass of aura of a king, even though it was the other king. Someone who could do it must be having a very strong power within him/her and to his surprise, that girl was able to do it easily.

But he knew she did it unconsciously.

And now he knew that there was something lied inside that body of hers.

* * *

**Sooooooo how's that? :D**

**let me know your thoughts about this chapter and story,**

**correct me if i'm wrong or anything ;)**

**xoxo, see you later! :)**


End file.
